Fantasyland Concert Hall
Fantasyland Concert Hall is an 4-D attraction at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom. The attraction is similar to Mickey's Philharmagic, except with different scenes and effects. Show Summary Queue Guests enter a large concert hall building. Inside the building, the queue winds through a musuem dedicated to Walt Disney with statues, pictures and paintings of Walt and his animated characters. Pre-Show Upon entering the theater's lobby, guests pick up their Opera Glasses (3-D glasses). Minnie's voice is heard over speakers in the lobby, announcing that the performance they are about to witness is Mickey's Philharmagic, a journey into the art of music in animation. Main Show The doors in the lobby open and guests are ushered into a 100-seat theater. Minnie Mouse then tells the guests to put on their Opera Glasses after reminding them that, as a courtesy to the attraction, there should not be eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography during the show. After this instruction, Minnie then realizes that Donald Duck has gone missing and goes to tell Mickey. Goofy, through a misunderstanding, then raises the curtain to reveal that the stage is empty, except for a conductor's podium and Donald, who is sleeping in a box. Mickey races onto the stage in a hurry, quickly telling Donald to unpack the instruments. Mickey places his famous Sorcerer's hat on the podium, then dashes off the stage, ordering Donald not to touch his hat. After Donald unpacks all the instruments, including a grand piano, from the small box, he is tempted to try on the Sorcerer's hat himself. He does so, disobeying Mickey's order, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely unpleasant melody. Donald tells the instruments to stop and the instruments stop, except for a small flute. However, when Donald bullies the flute, the other instruments rise up, creating a whirlwind of magic and music as the "Mickey Mouse March" plays. Donald loses the hat in the storm and passes through different scenes from different Disney animated features while trying to retrieve the hat. After the whirlwind passes, Donald finds himself in a dark place until Lumiere shows up and lightens the area, revealing them to be in the dining room from Beauty and the Beast. Lumiere then sings "Be Our Guest". In the finale of the song, bottle corks pop in audience members faces. The darkness comes back for a second. When the light returns, Donald and the guests are in Fantasia. The music from The Sorcerer's Apprentice plays as the Magic Brooms enter the room, splashing water on Donald and washing away the dirty dishes left behind from the previous scene. A broom smaller than Donald comes in, carrying a big bucket. Donald snatches the bucket away and laughs, but only gives it back when a gigantic broom comes in. The giant broom spills water on Donald, sinking the entire audience deep into an ocean. The audience sink into the home of Ariel from The Little Mermaid, where Ariel is singing "Part of Your World." Donald kisses an electric eel accidentally and with a flash of light, the setting turns into the jungle from The Lion King, where Simba sings "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" on top of Pride Rock. After the song, the jungle sky fades into night. The jungle setting fades into London from Peter Pan, where the chorus sings "You Can Fly." Peter Pan and Tinker Bell sprinkle pixie dust on Donald, giving him the ability to fly. The audience begins to fly around with Donald. the audience fly into the clouds where they end up in Aladdin, where Aladdin and Jasmine are singing "A Whole New World" while flying through the night sky on Carpet. In the end of the song, Donald retrieves the hat by Jasmine placing it on his head. Unfortunately, the hat gets knocked off of Donald's head by Iago and Donald jumps after it. Donald falls back into the magical whirlwind from earlier. Donald gets sucked inside, finding himself back onstage, still in the whirlwind. Mickey returns, puts on the hat and uses its powers to restore order. As Mickey finally conducts the orchestra, playing a reprise of the "Mickey Mouse March", the flute that Donald bullied earlier knocks the duck into a tuba. As a fitting end, Donald gets shot from the tuba and into the theater's back wall. (Animatronic) Donald can be seen in the back of the theater at this time. Mechanics The 100-seat theater's stage is actaully a large 3-D screen. The first part of the film is projected onto this screen. When Donald gets trapped in whirlwind, fog is sprayed on the riders. Once the whirlwind dies down, the room goes completely black. For the few seconds of total darkness, the section of the floor of the theater where the audience sits becomes a motion based vehicle which travels on a track out of the theater and into the "Be Our Guest" scene. When the lights go back on, the audience is now in a large room surrounded by a 150-foot wide 180-degree wrap-around 3-D screen. During a portion of the "Be Our Guest" scene, the scent of apple pie is visible. In the end of the scene, when the corks pop in the faces of riders, bursts of air are popped in the face of riders, completing the illusion. The "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene also takes place in this room. Water is splashed on riders through the scene. When the big broom splashes the bucket of water on Donald and guests, as well as the water spray the entire floor of the vehicle is quickly tilted back to give the sensation of water pressure. During the beginning of the "Little Mermaid" scene, the entire floor is actaully slowly being lowered 20-feet, giving the allusion of sinking and making the screen taller. Bubbles are blown onto riders throughout this scene. When Donald gets electrocuted, flashes of lights and leg ticklers are used. Once the scene is over, the vehicle is launched onto a track into a jungle-like setting. After traveling through the jungle, the vehicle stops in front of a large 3-D screen showing Simba singing "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" on Pride Rock. Once the scene is over and the jungle trasitions to night, the vehicle is lifted up 20-feet into a large 360-degree 3-D projection dome. This is where the next two musical numbers take place. During the Peter Pan scene, wind is blow in riders and the vehicles tilt and shake corrisponding to the actions on-screen to give the effect of flying. The same happens for the Aladdin scene, but fog is also sprayed to simulate clouds. When Donald gets sucked into the whirlwind, the room once again goes black, and the vehicle is broguht back into the theater it started in. The show finishes here. The vehicle-foors are 6-DOF motion bases. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Armrests * Fastpass availible * Versions of this ride called 'Mickey's Philharmagic' exist in Walt Disney World and Hong Kong Disneyland.